This invention relates to traffic control systems and methods, and in particular to such systems and methods which rely on the use of traffic cones.
Markers for quickly indicating to motorists and pedestrians hazardous areas to avoid, or directions in which they should proceed, are today often in the form of "traffic cones", i.e. brightly colored, cone shaped traffic markers. Traffic cones are usually hollow, light weight markers made of an elastomeric material to minimize damage to persons or vehicles which may accidentally collide with them. They are manufactured in large quantities and are relatively inexpensive, which permits their ubiquitous use in traffic control.
While traffic cones have proven extremely successful in delineating traffic areas of concern, they have not normally been employed to provide traffic information. For example, in a total traffic safety control system information signs such as "No Parking", "Caution-Wet Floors", "Warm Zone", "Cold Zone", etc. are required. Also to perimeterize a given area, barricade tapes, barricade ropes, and flags (usually red, indicating danger) are essential. And in areas of poor visibility or at night chemical light sticks and/or blinking warning lights are often of vital importance.
Attempts have been made to increase the utility of traffic cones as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,808 which teaches a sign being made to directly connect to an open end of a traffic cone. Again, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,869 teaches a specially designed square shaped traffic cone that can accept special information signs and a special warning light. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,334 teaches the use of a special traffic cone having special side orifices to accept flag staffs for flag display or sign display, and connection of a rope between several of these special traffic cones, and two embodiments of a collar to fit over the neck of the special traffic cone to either make a traffic sign in itself, or to form a holder for a battery operated warning lamp. While these inventions extend the utility of traffic cones, they do not provide for a system of total traffic safety control making use of standard traffic cones, standard signs, standard flags with staff, standard barricade rope and standard barricade tape addressed by the instant invention.